


dysania

by ishippeditovernight (sonofabitch_awesome)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofabitch_awesome/pseuds/ishippeditovernight
Summary: Cas can't get out of bed in the morning...





	dysania

**Author's Note:**

> cw: this is made to seem like Cas has depression at first but I PROMISE you it goes to a better place, he's fine!! ♥♥♥ 
> 
> it's an intentional mislead (based on a comic)

Morning had risen, bright and sunny behind the dark curtains, but Cas wasn't anywhere near as ready to rise and shine like the day was. His body was too heavy, his mind partially fogged with sleep, his motivation nooottt quite there yet.

The bedside lamp was on softly from the night before, illuminating enough of the dark room to let him see but not enough to make him want to get out of bed. Perfect. He could easily go back to sleep and ignore the morning hours.

Cas's blanket covered him totally, from his feet to chest-- no toes sticking out in the cool air, and the comforter was nice and heavy, a reassuring solidness that he took solace in. “Comforter” in two meanings of the term.

He smiled, closed his eyes for a moment. Let the day go by a little more.

Out in the kitchen, he heard bustling around: the water faucet turning on, skillets and stove burners and spatulas in a symphony of metal banging and scraping against itself, launches of pieces of toast into the air as they finished browning, _scrrtttt_ - _scrtttts_ of toppings being applied one-by-one.

And the smells: eggs, bacon, and that toast-- smelled like peanut butter on some and and jelly on others. Dean was going all out. He'd probably be coming in here in a few minutes to turn on the lights, drag Cas out, tease him for still being in here.

Still, though...

Bed was so warm, so cozy, so soothing. Some days were just too heavy. No matter how hard you tried (and admittedly he wasn't trying very hard right now...), you could _not_ get up.

It had to be done, though.

Cas yawned and propped himself up on one elbow, gazing sleepily and fondly down at the pile of domesticity sprawled over him. “Are you guys ever going to move?” he asked, his voice slumber-thick from lack of use for a few hours.

Six-year-old Claire hit gently him in the knee without bothering to look up from her book. “Shhh! Stop talking, bed!” she said in a soft voice, trying not to wake her older brother. Jack, eight, had fallen back asleep, curled up with his bee stuffie and dozing with his mouth open.

Between the kids were the Winchesters' cat, Chewie, watching them parentally, affectionately, between giving herself a little sponge bath. And down at the foot of the bed was their beloved pitbull, Han, sound asleep and snoring.

Cas resigned himself to the fact that it would just be a little bit longer until he could get up.

He grinned.

Damn family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Lunar Baboon comic :3 [here](http://www.lunarbaboon.com/comics/heavy.html). ♥


End file.
